Thomas Larsen
GENERAL Birth Name: Thomas Larsen Race:'Vampire '''Age:'39 years old 'Gender:'Male 'Occupation:'Guitarist in the band “Death to the World” 'Birthplace:'Norway, Oslo 'Current Location:'None, travels with band '''Family Relations: Mother(living) Father(living) Weapon:'None '''Other Items Owned:'Electric guitar and bass guitar '''BACKGROUND Personality: Thomas is a drug addict vampire, often uses his drug to gain more strength. He is fast and a master thief, able to steal from the most advanced systems of security. He is wild and a criminal, unable to control. Excellent guitarist whom play all kinds of guitar, but mostly electric and sometimes bass guitar. He sees himself as danger and therefor causes a lot of it, also he is quick tempered. He loves party and females, often a high drinker and a sex seeker. He loves being famous and does everything to continue for it to happen, likes to impress the world with his strength and youth kind of look. His love for Simone is strong, but both are able to do whatever they wishes as both has same interests. Detailed History: As born during the 80th`S, Thomas became a punker like everyone else in his youth. Around the age of 10 he joined a criminal gang, whom did everything to take money from others. Soon Thomas became a master thief within the group and often was he used for the most advanced stealing, he was fast and fearless. Nothing could stop Thomas, even the mission was dangerous. He liked it most when there was danger, cause he often told himself and others that he was danger. His parents tried everything to keep him out of the gang, but never managed as them both were to busy with work. None of them had time for their son and such he got bad friends, whom turned him to became a thief. Years passed and the gang got trouble, soon almost the whole gang was captured by the police and imprisoned. Thomas whom managed to escape was from there on alone. As his parents heard of what had happened, they began arguing with him about it. A huge argue happened and Thomas was angry, in anger did he leave home, never to return. Then as he wondered along the streets, lonely and poor he began taking drugs. Seeing no other option then to fall into the shadows of the society, he drugged himself every day. Suddenly one day as he sat by the corner of the street, playing a guitar which he had found, a woman came by, this was Simone. With a curious look did she watch him play and he smiled at her, wondering whom she was. She was very beautiful and as he played he could not leave his sight from her. The way he played was his way of expression himself and he had learned to play guitar quite young in age, gladly had he found a way to earn money, but the crowd used to be to small for him to even gain money. As Thomas finished playing, Simone began speaking to him. Asking him if he wanted a new life, a life without misery. Thomas whom saw all dark, surely agreed. Then Simone took him into the alley nearby, biting his neck as she wanted to turn him to a vampire. During the night, she learned him everything she knew of life. Thomas quickly understood she was a strong respected vampire, whom had lived long to experience so many things. Simone told him that she was after some artists to play with her, she wanted to start a band and she had seen great talents in Thomas. Together did they start the band known as”Death to the World”, playing for small crowds to larger crowds. It did not take long before the band grew and got two other artists along, a drummer and a bass guitarist. Thomas played electric and Simone was the vocalist, all of them were vampires turned by Simone. However these vampires did not want to hide from the outside world, rather they told everyone about their identity and it worked great for their band. Throughout the years did they become famous and the people started to believe they had to be vampires, cause none of them ever changed in age. Thomas was pleased with the new life, he had it all. Sex, drugs and rock and roll. Simone and Thomas became more then just friends, they became lovers and a couple. However Simone always liked playing with all members of the band, Thomas was not upset..rather he loved her wildness. Throughout the world did they travel, from city to city, playing concerts of metal music. Fears: Losing the new life he have got, being killed. Strengths: Excellent guitarist(plays all kinds of guitar), vampire strengths, social, fast, master thief. Weaknesses:'Sunlight '''Likes:'Metal Music, Rock and Roll, Sex, females, party, drinking, drugs, vampires, humans, Gothic style/punk style, Simone. 'Dislikes:'Vampire hunters, being commanded, being rejected, imprisoned. '''APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Thin and attractive, long black hair, green brown eyes. Clothing: Mostly dark type of clothing, anything Gothic. Build: Strong and tall, thin, handsome and attractive. Marks/Scars: Several different tattoos about what he have experienced. Role play Sample: I play another character here named Victor Van Alberict Posts involved in Vampire Concert Category:Characters Category:Vampires